With the development of radio services, people have a higher requirement on a capacity of a wireless communications system. How to reduce signal interference between different cells (base stations) and between different user equipments is one of keys to further improving the capacity of the wireless communications system. To better resolve user interference between different cells, in research and development of a wireless communications system, people propose and implement a variety of technologies that include network assisted-interference cancelation (Network Assisted-Interference Cancelation, NAIC), where an interference cell signal is reconstructed by using a receiver on a user equipment (User Equipment, UE) side, and then the reconstructed interference cell signal is subtracted from a received signal, so as to cancel inter-cell interference and improve an interference cancelation gain. An interference cell is a cell interfering with a serving cell of UE. A serving cell is a cell in which UE receives a signal by using the serving cell when a service is provided to the UE. For a measurement method and a determining standard for an interference cell, reference may be made to a description of the prior art, and details are not described herein.
If a receiver on a UE side is a post-decoding interference cancelation (post-decoding IC) receiver, when the UE side performs signal reconstruction and cancelation after interference cell code block decoding, it happens that the interference cell code block is incorrectly decoded. That is, a channel quality indicator (Channel Quality Indicator, CQI) of a serving cell fed back by the UE side to a network side fluctuates, but the network side does not know whether a change in the CQI is caused by a change in channel quality or a result (correct or incorrect) of the interference cell code block decoding, thereby causing low efficiency of a scheduler on the network side. If the receiver on the UE side is a pre-decoding interference cancelation (pre-decoding IC) receiver, although the UE side does not perform interference cell code block decoding, the problem of CQI fluctuation after interference cancelation still occurs. Therefore, the network side schedules UE with low efficiency, and the interference cancelation gain cannot be fully used.